What Goes Up
by ilikesaddleshoes
Summary: Kagome in tiny gym shorts trying to score (a goal you perverted people!), Miroku's dirty mind, a legendary closet "escapade"... a lovely little citrusy-flavored fic starring everyone's favorite monk. A bit of perverted angst which only he can pull off.


AN: Well, this is a first...of sorts. Read on and enjoy lovlies!  
  
Ilikesaddleshoes  
  
What Goes Up   
  
There she was. Running around in those tiny little gym shorts with her friends out on the soccer field trying to score. 'Heh. Time for a lewd comment' he thought. "Hey Kagome! If you really want to score that badly, allow me to show you a different way in a private lesson!" The corners of his mouth twitched upwards as her shoulders stiffened.  
  
Or maybe you just need a different ball, that one's beginning to look a bit limp. I've got some you could test drive, as it were..." A full smile bloomed onto his face as she stopped dead, unintentionally allowing the opposing team to steal the ball. "Oh, don't let my sexy voice and sweet sweet lovin' be a distraction now Kag-my-darlin'. Best save those for a later time where we can be alone together and I can savor those charming little hentai thoughts that keep me running back to you...Eipe!" He yelped as a shoe came flying at his head.  
  
Oh, she knew she wanted him, he was sure of it. How could she not be? She HAD to be! It would just be some cruel joke from the heavens if she didn't. Lord knows he was still pining after her. Hell, he had been for years, but only recently, since the "incident" as she lovingly called it (rather, lovingly in his mind) had he begun acting more forward and making his interest known as more than his usual stunts. What more could a guy want than a fiery, intelligent, hotter-than-hades girl to be with him? Damnit that had been a good kiss too! One of those, I-risk-everything ones that he poured all his feelings and longing into...of course...that may have been overlooked when he copped a feel of her soft and firm behind.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Down on the field she ground her teeth together as Miroku talked on, trying to ignore his less-than-acceptable remarks. Pervert. Damn, one time, ONE time in a closet for a party make-out session and he won't shut up. ONE kiss...well...two. Three. Four at the most! Stupid idiot wouldn't get off her mind either. He just HAD to be a good kisser didn't he...grr. And it didn't help that he was one very tempting specimen of the male gender. She heard her friend Sango whisper to her with a slightly envious tone, "Wow, 'Gome, heaven-on-earth boy hasn't stopped watching at you all class. This is the 5th time this month he's not participated in the guys' game. You know, I heard from Yash that he dumped Koharu, Michiru, Hikaru, Hotaru and EVEN Nina that Monday after your legendary closet "escapade"." Kagome snorted her disbelief.  
  
"Babe, that one is a lot more dangerous than he appears."  
  
Sango mock-growled, "You don't think I'm serious. Ok, listen to this. Eri even heard him talking to Jinenji about you. Said 'even the smallest chance with you was worth being celibate'! And he even went and asked him what your favorite flowers are!"  
  
Kagome looked at her friend warily. "Sango...breathe." He IS an amazing guy...no, stop that right there, you can't give in with everyone watching. It's the principle of the thing.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Miroku suppressed the urge to giggle (in a manly fashion of course) as their conversation was carried to him by the wind. That Jinenji thing about the flowers wasn't true...but it was an amazingly good idea. 'Note to self, remember to ask about flowers'. Bless that Sango, she was helping his cause, even though she seemed to fancy him. What a nice girl. With a delightful bottom as well. But all others seemed to pale in comparison to his Lady Kagome.  
  
Thoughts of her ran wild through his head...writhing in pleasure beneath him; her hair a mess, tucked under his arm watching a movie; or fireworks, trapping his head between her knees as he drove her to the edge, her dark head bobbing in his lap as she returned the favor, lounging in a hammock on a summer day with their hair mixing together. Miro gave an inaudible groan as his thoughts turned decidedly raunchy. Coupling inside, outside, on the couch, bed, counter, table, under the bleachers, in the woods, ocean, pool, aforementioned hammock. He shuddered at the images his mind supplied him, and thought he kept his eyes on the field; he wasn't really seeing what was down there.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
His breathing was low and harsh as he backed her semi-clothed form against a wall and kissed her. Lowering his body a bit, he pressed his center to her hips, being rewarded with a quiet moan. Keeping one arm bent next to her head, he let the other one wander along her sensuous curves lightly, hearing her own breath quicken as he brushed her nipples and cupped her breasts. Tearing his mouth from hers he began to worship her neck, nipping at it lightly, then placing open-mouthed kisses down the creamy skin and along her collarbone. A quick drawn in breath was all the warning he got when her legs suddenly lifted, locking around his waist 'causing her heat to press insistently to his and he bit back a moan.  
  
Finding his balance, he stumbled, a tad bit less graceful than he would have liked, into the bedroom and all but threw her onto his bed, clad only in a borrowed shirt and panties. Lord, she looked sexy as hell there. Oozing sexuality his presence silently demanded her attention as he stared down heatedly at her. She belonged to him. On his bed, as often as possible. Hell, he belonged to her too, not necessarily on the bed...wherever she had a particular fancy... Kicking the door shut he began unbuttoning his shirt slowly, observing as her eyes darkened in lust.  
  
His breath caught as she drew her own shirt apart and began running one hand through her hair and using the other to trace circles around her rising rosy peaks. He didn't even realize he had been mesmerized and was staring until he hand lightly skidded down her torso and began to slide under the waistband of her slightly sheer navy blue underwear. Images of her in self-induced ecstasy flashed through his mind and he choked.  
  
"No. That's My Job." His voice was thick and verging on desperate as he stalked towards her lying on the bed, shedding his pants on the way. A smile made it's way onto her face as she took in the sight of his athletically pleasing body. Sinking on the bed next to her, he dominated her body. While keeping his eyes locked on her face he rested a hand on hers, using the other to help balance. Capturing her lips with his own, he licked the lower to gain entrance, a silent request. As she complied his tongue dipped in and tasted honey.  
  
Nudging her lower hand back up to her navel he smoothly slid his hand down past her knees, hooking his fingers on her panties and taking them along. As she kicked them off he trailed his fingers up her thighs, finally cupping her center and kneaded it deftly. A light keening sound grabbed his attention and he wondered briefly what it would take to hear her moan for him again. Sweat began beading on his brow from the restraint he was displaying. All he could think about was throwing himself on top of her and pounding her into the mattress. He bit his lip, sent up a prayer for strength, and slipped a finger in between her folds, feeling them grow wet with her desire. He flicked her nub lightly and stroked gently inside of her, desperately wishing for her to be ready for him soon.  
  
Once again leaving her lips in lieu of her neck, he pressed hot kisses down to her breasts. Darting his tongue out he licked over a flushed nipple as he simultaneously stroked her clit. She let out a choked gasp and threaded her hands in his hair as he began suckling at a breast.  
  
Heat flooded him and he throbbed in need. Feeling an answering shiver run through her he tossed any more thoughts of foreplay out the proverbial window and lifted himself over her body, watching her eyes and he sank into her.  
  
Oh. God. He felt like he had been led to Nirvana. Impossibly hardening even more at her tightness he threw his head back at the feelings and began to move inside of her. Smoothly he pulled out and sank back into her hot slick passage. 'And hey, if one time feels good, why stop' he thought amusedly as he clung to whatever his hands could reach in an effort to stay gentle.  
  
"...Miroku..." she moaned. "...'roku..."  
  
His control exploded under the pressure and with a vocal cry his thrusts became harder, pounding into her willing body below him.  
  
"Finally. So. Fucking. Good....Kagome!" he was choking his words out brokenly into her neck.  
  
"...'roku! Mi. Ro. Ku! ....Miroku!"  
  
'funny', he thought. 'Kagome sounds different'. Choosing not to think about it, his thrusts grew even more intense and needy as she kept crying for him.  
  
"Miroku! MIROKU!"  
  
He blinked.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
And suddenly it was day again. He was outside...not anywhere near his bed. And Kagome, seemed to be standing in front of him, yelling in his face, having already changed back into the school uniform.  
  
"Miroku! Snap out of it!"  
  
To his credit he had hardly any outward reaction. Inside however he was screaming with frustration. God. Another FUCKING daydream. Screw it all! He couldn't handle another one when reality was so far away! Damn her and her damn hesitance.  
  
Kagome sighed as he drifted off into his own world again. Finally she decided on a course of action that would get them to class. Ah yes, a bit of payback for that embarrassment she had to go through last period, she reached out and pinched the top of his ear with her first two fingers. She was rewarded with a yelp.  
  
"Come on Miroku, gym's over, you still have to change and we have to get to class!"  
  
She seemed to be yelling at him again. This girl had a problem with talking too much when there were better things to do. ...Like...jumping his bones. Noticing she was standing in between his knees, he grinned, grasped her arms and pulled her towards forward. Using her surprise to his advantage, he met her lips in a hungry kiss. Needing to feel her body after that dream, stood up, pressing his body to hers, attempting to convey all the passion and frustration to her. This was his chance; this was the one time when he was the only thing in her world.  
  
"Kag, I'm tired of dreaming. I want you, 'Gome." He muttered low in his throat as he pulled away briefly.  
  
The look in her eyes was all he needed..."'Roku..." she began, only to be interrupted by Sango, who had appeared below them.  
  
"Kagome! Come on! We have class!"  
  
In a heartbeat her demeanor towards him changed. "Coming Sango, just trying to get nimrod here to stop his perverted fantasies."  
  
His heart bled and he stood in shock as she moved down a step. Away from him. Suddenly she turned back and leaned towards him.  
  
"Here's something for next class. You. Me. Cream. Impossibly small lingerie. When I turn away, you call my name."  
  
He could do nothing but nod. Just where in the name of all that is holy did THAT come from? And who cared? Recovering he saw her turn away and cried out.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
She paused. 'good boy'. "Tch. This conversation is over for now, we'll have to continue it in our after-school tutoring session "  
  
With a flick of her hair she was gone, joining Sango, explaining that he was going to help her with her grammar. They walked towards the main building with her hips swaying a bit more than usual.  
  
'Oh yeah. She wants me.'  
  
- - - - - - - END - - - - - -  
  
AN: Well, that was the first time I've ever done ANYTHING like that. To be truthful, I've been kind of shying away from the mir/kag category. I love it beyond belief, but I felt I couldn't do it justice. Let me know what you think, mmm? It wasn't too explicit, sorry for those of you who like out citrusy-flavored fics, but I wrote this in History class (summer school in college...ick) and...does anyone realize how hard it is to write things like "moaning" and "clit" and "it was like velvet-covered steel" while listening to your teacher talk about industrialization and textile factories?!?! It's not fun. Hum. When you put "mir/kag" through the spell check you get Marking, Market and Marker as suggestions...do with with that bad of spelling truly exsist!?!? Anyays, review my good people!  
  
FYI: I've started working on the , I suppose prelude to this "the closet escapade" would you guys like my to post it? It's turning out pretty well so far. Miro-centric. Lemme know. 


End file.
